


British Wit and Burning Alcohol

by Awesomepie3221



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Michael, Drunken sex, Drunkenness, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: Gavin is a bottom, nothing but a bottom. Unless, of course, Michael is drunk.





	British Wit and Burning Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> I havent posted anything achievement hunter related in 5 years so heres some mavin

Michael will always say to fuck his ass on videos, mostly as a way to show his disdain for something. Whenever Gavin is in the video, he will chuckle, low in his throat, making his lips vibrate, but it will be there, loud and clear.   
  
Michael is a top, through and through. Though he has no problem with shoving his dick into _Gavin's_ ass, he has an issue with Gavin shoving his dick into _his_ ass. Isn't his forte, his cup of tea, whatever have you.   
  
Unless he's drunk. When he's drunk, of course, that's a whole other story, like it is with most people. He will beg Gavin to fuck him, will claim he wants nothing more than to be filled, that's all he will have thought about through the night.   
  
Gavin will believe him, of course, because even though Gavin is a bottom (through and through), he's never going to turn down a chance to demolish Michael with British wit and charm while sliding slowly into him. Not that Gavin has much wit, but he sure as hell has charm that drunk Michael is not immune from, despite how immune sober Michael is.   
  
He will trace his hand across the smooth expanse of Michael's back, freckles and all, as he sinks into him, and he'll sigh once he meets home, and Michael will moan, loud and sensual, as Gavin hits his prostate.   
  
Gavin will lay kisses down Michael's spine, making him shiver, and he will bend until he can get to Michael's tailbone, or as close as possible to it, because he's not quite that flexible. Then he'll take Michael's cheek in a delicate hand, and he'll thrust in again as he leans over his back so he can kiss spit-slicked lips, swollen and pink. His probably don't look much better, but Gavin likes to bite whereas Michael doesn't.   
  
Michael would only admit it in soft conversations and passing looks, but he is a lovemaker, not a fucker. Gavin is both and neither at the same time. He is who he is, and he will happily bite and nip and growl and scratch, pose a fight, as Michael tries to stretch him out, or tries to treat him to a blowjob, and Gavin will pull, pull his hair. But not when he tops. He will bite, he will nip, but he won't growl, and he won't scratch, and he won't pull. He'll coo, make sure Michael is okay, and he will thrust with the pace Michael sets for them, whatever his drunken mind sets itself on.   
  
Then, eventually, he'll take over, whether he's as drunk or just tipsy, and he'll set the pace he wants, which is normally fast and flimsy and uncoordinated and impatient, because that's who Gavin is as a person.   
  
And when Michael spills with a shout (Michael doesn't scream, but Gavin is not embarrassed or ashamed to himself), Gavin will not remove his hand from the way it holds Michael's cock. He'll pump it and he'll torture Michael as he keeps fucking him, whispering nothings into his ear, until finally he slips and says,  
  
"I love you," with British honey dripping down his chin, and then he'll let his orgasm wash over him, and let his cock soften inside Michael because it's easier to stay still with drowsiness, and if he never leaves, he won't have to clean their mess up.   
  
Michael never lets them fall asleep with the mess, though, no matter how drunk he is, but he also tends to sober up with the orgasm.  
  
"Get out of me, asshole," Michael will say, weakly shoving Gavin but not making him budge in any feasible way. Michael is way stronger than Gavin, but after sex, they're on equal footing.   
  
"Can I be an asshole when I'm in one?" Gavin will decide to tease, and then he will squeak in his bird way of doing it when Michael shoves him harder, and he decides he will grant Michael the privilege of leaving him.   
  
Michael will grimace, feeling unsavory things slip from him, and every time, with no fail, he will mentally set in stone that he will never let Gavin fuck him again. The stone breaks, weakened by chips and cracks, but only when he's drunk. Gavin has found that whiskey does the trick the best. "You always make me feel open," Michael will say.  
  
"You're welcome." Gavin will laugh, and he will kiss Michael.  
  
Only Gavin knows the absolute truth on how and when Michael will be fucked, and people can theorize and draw and write all they want, because only Gavin knows that when Michael is drunk, he is a bottom, through and through, and only Michael knows that when he comes home drunk and begging, Gavin is a top, through and through.   
  
Who else needed to know?

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally wrote this in future tense tbh


End file.
